


I have been drinking too much

by R4d4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crushes, Crying, Drinking, Drunk Lance, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smoking, There are only mentions of Allura and Nyma, caring keith, drunk, happy crying, happyish ending, kind of fluffy in the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4d4/pseuds/R4d4
Summary: My title is pretty stupid and it doesn't really relate to the story, I just couldn't think of anything.Also Lance is drunk and Keith takes care of him.





	

His head was already swimming from all the alcohol he had consumed. The blinding lights and the deafening music weren't helping his situation. By not helping, meaning making him even more lighthearted and carefree. Why was he at a club anyways? The loud music wouldn't let his thoughts go through, but he assumed that was for the better. His eyes couldn't focus. His hand had somehow found a cigarette and he was now bringing it to his lips, taking a long drag before dusting off the ash into the nearby ashtray. The momentary rush from the nicotine hit him, clearing his mind from the fog. He remembered why he was there, his hand reaching for his phone and just like it came the thought was lost and he stared at his phone in despair. At some point, he put it back and went back to dancing and swaying in tone with the music. 

He felt a pull at the base of his skull. His eyes were closed as he turned around. A warm mouth hit his and he instinctively kissed it back. Keith. That was his first thought. Lance's eyes staying closed. He didn't want to open them and his blissful moment to be gone. There was no passion in the kiss, it was just pain and loathing. It was self-destruction in its rawest form.

Oh god, how Lance wished this was Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith was the reason he was here. He was remembering now. He thought Keith had feelings towards him. How fucking naïve of him. Keith had been caught having sex with the university slut. And there was Lance hoping with all his being that Keith would like him. How fucking naïve. Lance deepened the kiss the hatred eating him on the inside. 

More alcohol, that was his next thought. He broke off the thing that was no longer a kiss anymore. His face felt cold. He slowly lifted his hand up and touched his face. It was wet… Was he crying? No, Lance doesn’t cry, he is funny and carefree and he doesn’t get sad. He wiped his cheeks hoping it would erase the fact he just cried over Keith. He headed towards the bar his steps were clumsy and he swayed when he walked. He reached the bar and ordered a beer. The more he chugged the faster he would forget his pathetic self. He grabbed the beer, left some change on the bar and went back towards the crowd of people. Taking a swing from the bottle and downing one third of it down. 

Just as he was about to take another swing a hand stopped him. He turned around ready to punch whoever dared to interrupt his drink, his gestures were sluggish and he missed the head of the person by centimeters. Lance couldn’t focus on the person in front of him. Time was so heavy, everything felt like gelatin around him. Finally, after what felt like hours, his bloodshot eyes focused on Keith. 

Oh, the irony. Lance clutched his head with his free hand. The one person he was trying to run away from, he ends up being face to face with. He started laughing. An exaggerated and ugly laughter. It was filled with agony, but he had to laugh to show to Keith, that he didn’t care who he slept with. He laughed so Keith would let him drown himself in alcohol. He laughed so Keith would know he is okay and leave him alone. But if he did that, Keith wouldn’t be Keith. 

“Lance, get your shit, we are leaving right now.” Through the blurred music and lights messing with his head, only Keith’s voice was loud and clear in his mind. However, Lance didn’t want to leave. He couldn’t face the man in front of him, he couldn’t look at him in the eye and tell him he was in this state, because of him, he couldn’t ride with him for an hour in the same car without breaking down again. 

“You khan goo.” Lance answers clinging to his mostly full beer. Keith gave him one more look and without a word he took Lance’s wrist and pulled him towards the exit. Before Lance could register what was happening, they were both outside. 

“Lance, what the fuck are you doing? You are completely shit faced!” Keith’s face showed worry or disappointment Lance couldn’t tell which one it was. Lance breathed in, he had so many things to say, but his mind wasn’t clear enough. He didn’t want to make himself sound like a total fool in front of the man that was deep into his very existence.

“Why did you fuck her?” Lance was leaning against the wall; his face was facing towards the limitless sky. His eyes were blurry, he couldn’t look at Keith. He knew what would happen, despite his drunken state. 

“What? Lance what the hell are you talking about?” 

“What the fuck do you mean what I am talking about? You fucking fucked her you mother fucker. How could you?” Lance was no longer trying to hide his emotions or his face for that matter. He looked straight at Keith. The color of his eyes was like an endless hole filled with darkness. His cheeks were tear stained, with more waves crashing down. His hand was still holding onto the beer. Before his mind could register what he was doing, his hand threw the beer aiming at Keith but missing greatly and hitting a lamp post meters behind Keith. “How could you do this to me, Keith?” 

He pushed himself off the wall in need of being far from Keith, but his legs twisted and his face fell on the cold gravel which he just noticed was covered in snow. Oh. It was snowing. 

Keith walked over to him. The soft crunch under Keith’s feet caught Lance’s attention. Keith took his hand and pulled him up into sitting position. Lance’s eyes were red and puffy, the tears not stopping. At this point he didn’t feel anything. He was just there. He didn’t notice it when Keith gave him water or when he had gulped the whole thing down. 

“Keith let’s go home. I will explain everything on the way.” Keith’s voice was quiet, his hand holding Lance’s. He pulled up Lance to standing, and lead him to his car. He opened the door for Lance, awaiting Lance to scoot in. He was waiting for him to sit inside, but instead he felt a heavy weight on his arm. Lance had collapsed and was holding onto him. Just as Keith was about to pick him up, Lance threw up. The contents of every drink he had had that night was all spewed on the snow. 

Keith picked up Lance and put him in the car. Closing the door and hurrying to the driver’s seat. Lance had his head rested against the window. His cheeks had dried trails of tears running down them. His eyes were closed, but even then, they were strained. His hand was raised to his mouth, breathing heavily. He wiped it with the end of his sleeve and then let it drop. Using his other hand, he fished out a mint from his jacket and put it into his mouth. 

It pained Keith to look at him like this. He turned to look at Lance, the idea of going home long forgotten.

“Lance… Why did you do this to yourself.” He should be more reasonable now, Keith hoped. 

“H-How can you ask me that?” Lance’s voice was raspy filled with pauses in between every word he spoke out. 

“Lance, I don’t understand, what are you talking about?” At this point, Keith was just desperate for an answer. 

“You had sex with her.” Lance’s voice cracked.

“Lance, look at me,” Lance turned his head towards Keith, “I never had sex with anyone, and if you are talking about Nyma, she was crying at Allura’s party. I went to her and took her to a room and made sure she was doing okay. Her boyfriend had broken up with her.” 

Lance looked at him in disbelief. “But they caught you, they saw you. I was told today...” Lance stopped talking, he thought to himself, he must sound pretty pathetic right now. His right hand started fumbling for the door handle. He had to get out, this was so embarrassing. Keith… he won’t talk to him ever again. 

Before he could open the door, he heard Keith ask the dreaded question.

“Why did you care so much, if I did have sex with her?” Lance dropped his hand to his side, and turned to Keith. His eyes filled with tears once again. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” His voice felt like a million glass shards were being broken at once. His throat felt like mint tasting sand paper with the leftover taste of cigarettes. This was the moment Keith leaves him and never looks at him again. 

“Lance, look at me.” Keith says for the second time this night. Lance turns his face towards him ready for the disgusting look in his eye, but instead he doesn’t see anything. It is a blur and in seconds he feels his lips pressed on someone else. Keith.

Lance closes his eyes, tears rolling down the sides of his face. He was kissing Keith. This wasn’t some random hook up with a stranger, this wasn’t a dream. This really was Keith. His skin was warm against his. Their lips were locked and the intense burn was spreading throughout both their bodies. Lance laughed and for the first time that night, Lance was crying from happiness.


End file.
